


The Challenge

by SDTS



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/SDTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been working with Sam and Rafe for three years. You are used to the fact they challenge each other to do crazy things constantly. What you aren't used to, however, is being brought into the challenges as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

You stretch out on the couch, looking at the book in your hand. You have been pretending to be reading it for about twenty minutes now. In reality, you have been listening to Sam and Rafe bicker over by the table.

            They always fought. It wasn’t anything new. Tonight was a little worse than usual because a job had ended up botched. It was sort of everyone’s fault. Sam had gotten information wrong. Rafe had let his temper get the best of him, to literally no one’s surprise. You had dropped the ball with flirting with a guy to get you guys into the building.

            Now they had been snapping at each other all night and frankly, you were sick of it. You shut the book and look over at them. Rafe is looking down at a map. Sam is leaning against the wall, fiddling with his pack of cigarettes.

            How long had the three of you been going around doing work like this? Always chasing after treasure, always trying to find the next big thing. It had been about three years. You felt confident that you knew the two men very well. That’s how you can tell that Sam had lost interested in Rafe’s ranting.

            “Maybe we should call it a night.” You finally speak up when Rafe had stopped speaking – you didn’t feel like hearing him flip over interrupting him.

            Rafe’s eyes narrowed a little but Sam was already nodding his head, “Sounds great to me. We should get some rest. We can regroup in the morning.”

            “I don’t want to regroup in the morning,” Rafe replied, barely concealing his irritation, “I want to figure out what we are going to do right now.”

            “Well, I don’t.” Sam replied and slipped out onto the balcony, lighting up a cigarette.

            He left the door open so he could still speak to Rafe and you, which was something, at least. There had been a few times where Sam just would leave the room, having had his fill of Rafe’s mood swings.

            You get off the couch and go over to Rafe who is still by the table. His muscles are tense and some of his hair is falling in front of his eyes. He looks like a cat ready to pounce. You can practically feel the tension roll off his shoulders.

            “Rafe, come on. Sam is right. Sleep would do us some good.”

            “I’m not tired. I’m too pent up to go to bed and try to forget how we all fucked up today.”

            Behind him, Sam laughed and took a drag off his cigarette, “So, what do you want to do then? A challenge?”

            At the mention of the challenge, you try not to sigh. Challenges were some stupid game Sam and Rafe had come up with three years ago. It involved each of them giving each other a stupid task and try to one-up each other. It usually turned into some pissing contest between the two of them. One time Sam had been challenged to climb to the top of a ruined church. Then he had challenged Rafe to spend the night in a graveyard.

            You had never engaged in a challenge although you had secretly wanted to a couple of times. Maybe it was because you felt a little left out. Or maybe it was because some of the challenges would have involved getting near both Rafe and Sam. You wouldn’t have minded that at all.

            At the sudden thought, you look away from Rafe. Okay, so maybe Rafe was difficult to deal with sometimes and Sam could be cocky to the point of annoyance. But both men were extremely good looking. It was almost impossible not to let your mind drift that way.

            At the mention of the challenge, Rafe lit up, “What could we do?”

            “Come on. We don’t have time for a challenge.” You protest.

            Sam finishes his cigarette and strolls back into the room, “I don’t know. Any ideas?”

            Rafe has turned back to the table. He is drumming his fingers against the wood rapidly, usually indicating that there is something he wants to say but he is trying to figure out how to word it properly. His eyes flick up to you. There is something in that gaze that makes your heart skip a beat.

            “I might have one.” Rafe says slowly as he still stares at you.

            Sam, still oblivious, goes, “What?”

            “She’d have to agree to it.” He says and straightens up, crossing his arms as if he has made up his mind.

            You know exactly what Rafe is going to suggest. Since there isn’t any sort of buildings to scale or places to sneak into, he has come up with some sort of challenge involving you. Your heart starts to beat rapidly in your chest.

            “Agree to what? Spit it out already.”

            “We have to get you off,” Rafe says and he is smirking, “But we can only use our mouths.”

            You can feel your skin flushing and you are pretty sure your mouth is open and closing. Sam looks startled and looks over at you. Something flickers across his eyes but it is gone too quickly to understand what it was.

            “Uh, did I hear you correctly? You mean get her off as in orgasm, correct? Are you out of your mind?” Sam finally says.

            Rafe glances at him, “What? Only if she agrees, obviously. Stop looking at me like that. That’s my challenge idea. What’s yours then?”

            As the two of them kick up with the bickering again, you stand there, wavering. You realize that you really, really want this to happen. But somehow admitting it seems to be too much to say. What if they decide not to or Rafe is playing a trick?

            But you can tell by how much Rafe is arguing with Sam about this that it isn’t a joke. He really thinks it is a good challenge idea. He is rattling off how it meets the requirements for the challenges. Sam, who was once arguing in earnest, has started to slow down, as if he can’t help but be thinking about it as well.

            As you stare at the two men, you hear yourself suddenly go, “It’s okay with me.”

            This makes both of the men fall silent until Sam asks, “Are you sure?”

            You nod. Your heart is beating too quickly and you think you might have to sit down. Did you really just agree to this?”

            “Well, you heard the lady,” Rafe says, “You’re up first.”

            “Me?” Sam stumbles over the word.

            “You know the rules. I came up with the challenge. You go first.”

            Rafe’s tone is cocky and you can tell instantly that Sam is slipping into challenge mode. He pushes past him and comes over to you. He links his fingers through yours and the three of you go to the nearest bedroom.

            Rafe plops down on the couch in the bedroom and you look over at him, “You’re going to watch?”

            “Have to make sure he doesn’t break the rules.” He replies but his voice has fallen an octave lower as if he is trying to hide the fact he is excited by what is about to happen.

            The bedroom is dark. A little bit of light from the streetlights is poking through the blinds as Sam tilts your face up to his. He really is good looking, you think to yourself, as he brings his lips down to yours.

            You have thought about kissing Sam a lot over the last three years. To be doing so now feels unreal as if you are going to wake up from this dream. His tongue slips into mouth and his hand is on the back of your head. You had thought you would be more nervous than this. But it’s Sam. You know him too well to be nervous. Even Rafe, watching with avid interest, feels so typically like Rafe that you aren’t bothered.

            Sam pulls away from you and then pulls you into bed with him. You lay down on the bed and try to control your breathing. But it is difficult when Sam is pulling off your jeans and trailing his lips down your thighs.

            Your eyes close. The room is silent except for the sound of your heart beating. Dimly, you can hear Rafe’s breathing by the couch. You can practically feel his eyes on you. Suddenly, you wonder how long he has had this challenge idea for.

            Sam is taking your underwear off with his teeth. When they are removed, he nudges open your thighs and then finally he touches you. His tongue runs down your slit and you let out a small gasp of surprise. The touch, even though it is so small, is enough to send pleasure shooting through you.

            Sam makes a little noise in the back of his throat and then he is slipping his tongue between your wet folds, into your hole. You can hardly believe how wet you are. It has been a long time since any guy has gone down on you. For it to be Sam seems too good to be true.

            Sam swirls his tongue around inside of you and you hear him mumble, “Jesus, you taste good.”

            Your eyes flutter open and you glance over at Rafe. He is leaning back in the couch, still as a statue, watching the two of you. Yet his chest is rising and falling quickly – the only indication of his arousal.

            Sam’s tongue flicks up to your clit and you arch your back. Your fingers go to Sam’s hair and grab a fistful for something to hold onto. He takes this as a sign of your pleasure and begins to switch from your clit to your hole before running his tongue down the entire length of you.

            He must have moved his hand because suddenly Rafe speaks up, “No hands.”

            “I wasn’t going to use my hands,” Sam snaps, looking up, “No backseat driving, please. Or backseat pussy eating. Whatever. Just shut up.”

            Rafe looks amused – a rare expression on him – before shrugging. Sam lowers his face back and his tongue circles around your clit. As he swirls his tongue around, you can’t help but start to moan. It feels too good not to.

            “You like that?” Sam says, his voice muffled, “It’s going to feel better here in a second.”

            You have no idea how it could. It already feels amazing. Your body is shuddering with pleasure. Yet Sam re-adjusts and suddenly his tongue is flicking over your clit so rapidly that it almost feels like you had put a vibrator down there.

            The reaction is instantaneous. Your legs wrap around his neck and you are rocking your hips. Sam is moaning now and the sound of him moaning because he loves eating you out like this is almost too much in itself.

            The way that his tongue is moving like that – how is that even possible? You had never felt like that before. Your body quakes and you know that you are going to cum.

            “S-Sam, I’m going to…”

            You don’t even get to finish. Grinding your pussy against Sam’s face, your climax rolls through you. You throw your head back and shut your eyes tightly as you cum. Sam doesn’t move. He lets you grind your pussy just like that as his tongue almost lazily laps up at your pussy, as if he could lay there and taste you all day.

            When you finally come down from your orgasm, you are out of breath. Your shirt is sticking to you from sweat and your head feels light. Sam has moved away from you and is grinning. You offer up a weak smile, feeling as if you have just run a marathon.

            Rafe is already moving towards the bed, “Alright, move it.”

            “Give me a minute.” You manage to say as Rafe ushers Sam from the bed.

            You watch as Sam sits down on the couch. He looks like a kid in time out. You can see how hard he is in his jeans, the fabric straining from his hard cock. You’d fuck him, you realize, if it were part of the challenge.

            As you try to catch your breath, you aren’t sure how you are going to be able to cum again. Sam’s orgasm was intense. Rafe didn’t seem like the patient sort. But he doesn’t rush you to get ready for his turn. Instead, he leans over you and kisses you.

            A kiss from Sam you had been expecting. It seemed like a good way to break the ice. From Rafe, however, you weren’t expecting it at all. It didn’t seem to be like something he’d do.

            There is no stubble grazing your skin like there had been with Sam. Rafe shaves every single morning after all. His teeth gently tug on your bottom lip before he slides his tongue in your mouth. Unlike Sam, he doesn’t taste like cigarettes either. You’d have never thought you would have enjoyed kissing Rafe.

            He breaks the kiss and then clears his throat, “I’m going to lay down. You get on top.”

            “What?” You say, slightly dazed.

            “Be boring if I did it the same way Sam did, right? So, you’re going to ride my face.” His tone is a slight impatient as if he doesn’t understand why he has to explain this.

            You glance over at Sam, who is fidgeting in the couch. Unlike Rafe, who was able to watch like a statue, somehow you think Sam is going to have a much harder time.

            Rafe lays down and before you can say anything, he is yanking you forward. You fall and manage to catch yourself by grabbing the headboard. Rafe doesn’t waste any time. His tongue is already in your pussy. You can hardly believe you are sitting here, riding his face while Sam watches.

            His tongue is buried deep in your hole as if he is lapping you up. He makes a soft noise that you have never heard him make before.

            Then he says, “Sam was right. You do taste good. Move your hips for me.”

            You obey and rock your pussy a little on his face. Rafe lets out a moan this time and you can hear Sam make a strangled noise of pleasure from the couch as he watches. Your own heart is hammering in your chest as you feel his tongue go from your hole up to your clit.

            “Don’t stop moving your hips.” Rafe orders although it is muffled.

            You don’t. You move your pussy against Rafe’s face. It seems that this is more for his pleasure than yours because each time you do, he lets out a quiet moan. Who would have thought he would have loved getting his face ridden like this? You were learning all sorts of things today.

            His tongue is pressed against your clit. The way he eats you out is completely different than Sam yet feels just as good. Rafe actually wraps his mouth around your clit and sucks on it gently. It feels so good that you almost fall off of him. Instead, you grip the headboard as you rock your hips against his face.

            He doesn’t stop sucking on your clit. Your thighs shake and you realize you are going to cum. Your fingers dig into the headboard as you moan.

            Against your pussy, you hear him go, “That’s right. Show Sam I can make you feel good too.”

            At the mention of Sam, you look over at him. He is watching, completely entranced. He is still fidgeting and is leaning forward as if he wants to jump right into the fray.

            Then Rafe’s tongue flicks against your clit and you are cumming again. You gasp and let out a strangled moan.

            “Don’t stop.” Rafe orders you but he doesn’t have to – you are grinding your pussy against his face this time as you cum.

            His tongue is buried in your hole as you do cum. He is lapping up your juices. You can hear him moaning with you as you cum. You didn’t think you’d ever hear Rafe moan.

            When your orgasm is done, you roll off of Rafe and lay there, feeling like a completely blob. Rafe sits up. The room is silent. You feel as if you just ran across the bottom of the ocean with weights tied to your feet.

            Rafe and Sam are glancing at each other. You know what they are thinking. Both of them are rock hard right now. But since the challenge requirements said nothing about them getting off, that isn’t part of the deal. Even though it isn’t, you want to watch them cum.

            You prop yourself up, “Let me watch you two cum.”

            Rafe blinks at the order, taken aback by your tone. But Sam, who has clearly been aching for release this entire time, doesn’t waste a second. He is unzipping his jeans and stroking his dick before you say anything word.

            If you weren’t so wiped from your own orgasms, you wouldn’t put it past yourself to fuck both of them, right here and right now. But as you watch Sam jerk himself off, you realize this will work for now.

            Rafe is pulling his own cock out and starts jerking himself off as well. You watch the two men. Both of them have delicious looking dicks and you make a mental note that you are going to come up with a future challenge involving taking both of them.

            The two of them practically finish at the same time. Rafe’s breath catches and he grunts before raising his hips a little. You watch as he cums. Sam also moans and his head rolls back as he shoots his load over his hand. You have to hold yourself back from going over there and licking up the cum from the two of them. Better to pace yourself. You aren’t sure you could even walk right now.

            Then silence fills the room. You curl up in the bed and motion for Sam to come over to the two of you. Sam slips into the bed behind you. Rafe is on the other side of you.

            Sam throws one arm around you from behind and you can practically feel him about to fall asleep already. He has always been good at that. Rafe, on the other hand, usually stays up most of the night marred by anxiety. He seemed unsure now but you don’t give him a chance to leave.

            You grab his wrist, “We’re going to bed now, Rafe.”

            “Who won?” He says as he forces himself to lay down.

            “Who cares? I’m tired.” Sam mumbles from behind you, stifling a yawn.

            You can feel sleep taking you quickly. Even so, you know you have to answer Rafe or he’ll be up all night thinking about it.

            “It was a tie. Guess we will have to do a rematch.”

            You hear Sam laugh sleepily and as Rafe finally puts his head on the pillow, you swear that you see him smile.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been two weeks since the first challenge. Nothing has happened since then and you are wondering if it was just a fluke. That is, until the power goes out and you can’t stop yourself from speaking up....

The storm that has been raging all night shows no signs of stopping. You flick the curtains closed. You couldn’t make anything out anyway. It is past midnight and Rafe’s “vacation house” in this section of the world is positioned directly off the ocean. Nothing but darkness is on the other side of the window.

            You look behind you. Both Rafe and Sam are sitting at a sturdy, heavy oak table. There are papers spread out across the entire surface of the large table. Rafe has his head bent over one of the notebooks he has recently acquired for some new treasure. Next to him, Sam also has his head bowed as he looks at a few yellow tinted papers that appear to be remains of a map. The two of them look as if they are studying for school and the thought amuses you.

            Rafe glances up and sees you staring, “Are you going to help? Or just stare at us?”

            “Don’t be so hard on her,” Sam says, “It’s because we’re so nice to look at it.”

            You ignore his cocky remark and sit down at the other side of the table. You grab one of the notebooks and flip it open. The notebook is full of ancient script and you can already feel your mind wandering.

            In spite of your attempts to focus, you find yourself sneaking gazes at the two men. It had been a couple of weeks since the first challenge had occurred, resulting in both Rafe and Sam getting you off with their mouths. There had been no mention of it since it happened. Nothing had changed between the three of you.  

            But that hadn’t stopped you from thinking about it almost non-stop. No matter what you tried to do, you couldn’t erase the memory of Sam making you cum like that or Rafe having you ride his face. Even the mere thought of it made your heart flutter.

            You tear your eyes away from the two of them. Sam, who has an unlit cigarette in his mouth because Rafe refuses to budge on his no smoking rule for the house. Rafe, who is rapidly tapping a pencil against the oak table in frustration. You had to put this out of your mind, you tell yourself for the millionth time. Nothing good will come of it.

            You are determined now to pay attention. Yet as soon as you look down at the page, there is a massive clap of thunder and the power goes out. The three of you are plunged into darkness.

            “Great.” Rafe complains and stands up, going over to a cabinet which he yanks open.

            You can barely make out Sam, who is seemingly grinning at this, “Man, this stuff was so interesting too. Guess we have to stop reading it.”

            You laugh in spite of knowing it will annoy Rafe. He is currently setting up what appears to be candles.

            “Give me your lighter.”

            Sam leans back in the chair, “Come on, you know the magic word.”

            “Now.” Rafe says through clenched teeth.

            He laughs and pulls his lighter out of his pocket and tosses it to Rafe, who catches it and uses it to light the candles. The candles look old, made out of red wax and in black holders. They are honestly a bit creepy.

            You aren’t the only one who thinks so because Sam goes, “What are you going to do? Sacrifice us so the power comes back? What is up with those candles?”

            “Don’t be an idiot. We can use them to keep studying.”

            “Oh, come on. No way,” Sam protests, “I’m done.”

            The two of them start to fight. By this point, you are so used to the two of them bickering like an old married couple you hardly notice anymore. Maybe it is the fact that everything is dark, barely illuminated by the candles that are on the cabinet and a small table nearby, but you can’t help but think of being back on that bed, being touched by Rafe and Sam.

            You are so entranced with your own memories that you can’t stop yourself in time before you suddenly blurt out, “What about a challenge?”

            The two men fall silent. You can see Rafe’s face illuminated by candle light. He actually looks surprised. Sam’s face is mostly dark and you can’t tell what he thinks of this. Both of them are looking at you. Your heart has suddenly started beating quickly in your chest. Did you really just say that aloud?

            You are about to say forget it, you were joking, when Rafe speaks up, “What did you have in mind?”

            “What?” You reply, your voice sounding hoarse.

            Sam speaks up next, “You suggest a challenge but have no ideas?”

            “No, I just…I…” You are stumbling over your words.

            Rafe shakes his head, “No good. You can’t just suggest a challenge and have no ideas.”

            You want to point out Sam did the last time he mentioned a challenge. It had been Rafe who had come up with the idea of getting you off. But then you realize that the two of them are smirking. They are teasing you. For some reason, this makes your heart skip a beat. They are so very rarely on the same page.

            “Guess we will have to come up with something then.” Sam is saying and you can hear him flicking open his lighter and closing it over and over.

            Rafe comes over to you. He is in darkness, the candlelight barely reaching to your side of the table. He half-sits on the edge of the table with his hands folded in his lap.

            “I have an idea.” He says.

            “Of course you do. Probably written down in a notebook somewhere.” Sam quips but Rafe ignores him.

            He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “Alright. We have to get you off but we can’t touch your clit.”

            “What?” You say and even though you feel tense, you let out a snort, “That isn’t going to happen.”

            “Whoa, excuse me? You don’t think I can do that?” Sam says and he sounds mildly offended.

            “No guy has ever gotten me off through just regular sex before,” You say, “I mean, a challenge is fine but that’s just…impossible.”

            As soon as the words leave your mouth, you know have made a mistake. You have basically just served up an ultimate challenge to the two of them by telling them it was impossible. You can’t see their eyes but you can imagine the glint in them.

            “That’s the challenge.” Rafe says to you, “Sam will go first since I came up with the idea. He apparently can’t ever come up with one.”

            “Shut up. You have them all thought out already, clearly.” Sam says as he pushes his chair back.

            Rafe moves away from the table and pulls one of the chairs away from the table. Sam pushes all the papers off of the table to the floor. You are expecting an outburst from Rafe but he doesn’t seem to care as he takes a seat near the candles. There is a clap of thunder and the lighting that flashes illuminates the room for a couple of seconds.

            “Wait, right here?” You ask Sam as he comes over to you.

            “Right here.” He says quietly and then he is scooping you out of the chair and sitting you at the edge of the sturdy oak table.

            Your head feels light. Even though you had suggested a challenge, for some reason you hadn’t been expecting it to actually occur. You have been thinking about touching Sam and Rafe again for so long that it feels like a dream when his lips are on yours.

            There is no ice to break this time. You feel yourself succumb to Sam’s kiss as soon as his lips touch yours. Your fingers grip his shirt and it balls up in your fingers. You can feel his heart beating underneath the fabric. He hasn’t shaved in a couple of days and his stubble grazes your face as his tongue enters your mouth.

            Your legs reflexively wrap around his waist. You have wanted this and only this for the last two weeks. You are anxious to have Sam – all of him this time. Your kiss is hungry and Sam is clearly greedy for more. Your concerns that he hadn’t thought about this at all are washed away as he starts to take off your clothes.

            Rafe is sitting in the chair and is slightly leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. He keeps changing positions. This is the first time you have seen him fidget. There is a flash of lighting which highlights his face. He looks focused, as if he is drinking up the sight of you and Sam.

            Sam has you lay down on the table, which is cold to the touch on your back. He crawls over you, kissing you along your body. His lips drag up your skin and cause goosebumps to break out. His fingers are running along your sides and you don’t notice how cold the table anymore.

            His body is warm. You can feel his dick pressing against your thigh as his lips find yours again. You don’t want to wait anymore. Your kiss is feverish as Sam finally starts to enter you.

            The feeling of his dick entering you is better than you had been expecting. You wrap your legs around his hips and your arms around his neck. He smells faintly of cigarettes and cologne. The smell is comforting.

            Sam is thick and it takes a couple of minutes for you to adjust to him inside of you. He lets out a small sigh as he finally fully enters you.

            “Jesus,” He mumbles, “You feel good.” His voice is low in your ear.

            Sam starts to thrust now. You see Rafe leaning forward more, as if he is going to fall out of his chair. You like him watching. Sam’s lips are on your neck as he starts to fuck you. His body is warm and he pulls his dick out of your pussy each time only to slide it fully back in.

            “You like that?” He asks you and you can only whimper before arching your back as he tugs gently on your earlobe with his teeth.

            For some reason, this is too much for Rafe. He stands up and comes over to the table. You aren’t sure what he is going to do – try to join in? But no, he holds back, gripping the edge of the table as he watches the two of you fuck.

            Then he moves to the end of the table, where your head is resting and crouches down. Sam is starting to fuck you harder now as Rafe watches the two of you.

            “You look good getting fucked,” Rafe says in a low voice as Sam thrusts in you, “You like this, don’t you?”

            Sam’s dick is buried deep inside you when you let out a small moan and breathe, “Yes.”

            “See, Sam, she likes it. I’m starting to think she’s been wanting to do this the last two weeks. Haven’t you?”

            You can’t see Rafe. He is behind you, whispering in your ear as Sam fucks you. You can see the outline of Sam moving in you. You can hear the sound of your wet pussy taking his thick cock. You can hear his breathing catching as he fucks you.

            You don’t get to reply because Sam answers in a strained voice, “Of course it’s what she’s been thinking about. How could she not be thinking about it?” He thrusts hard into you which makes you moan.

            Rafe doesn’t stop, “You’re cock hungry, aren’t you? Been thinking about us fucking you like this non-stop. Taking our dicks, having us make you cum. And you’re going to cum. Sam is going to make you finish and then I’m going to make you finish. Any challenge we come up with, we are going to meet.”

            You can’t reply. Your heart is pounding against your chest as Sam fucks you harder. You are being fucked practically into the table. Your fingers dig into his back and you swear in the darkness you can see Sam grin.

            “Because that’s just how we are. Over-achievers, I guess. Well, I always was. Sam, not so much.”

            “Hey, shut up.” Sam growls as his dick rams into you, causing you to shudder.

            “I think she’s ready to cum now, Sam.” Rafe says in a quiet voice.

            Sam moves your legs so that they are on his shoulders and then starts to plow into you. You try to grip the edge of the table but the table is too wide. You have nothing to hold onto as Sam fucks you hard and fast.

            You feel Rafe’s fingers reach for yours and gently entwines them around yours, offering support. You grip onto his hand as Sam slams into you. Something about this angle – you can’t believe it but you think you might actually finish.

            “Cum on my cock,” Sam orders you breathlessly, “Cum hard for me on my cock, beautiful.”

            His lips find yours and he is kissing you as his dick buries deep inside of you. You shudder hard and suddenly you are climaxing. It is all too much – Sam fucking you like this and Rafe whispering in your ear. It is so dirty and you love it. You are bucking your hips against Sam’s cock as you cum, moaning his name over and over again against his mouth.

            When you finally come down from your orgasm, Sam is still inside you. Your limbs feel heavy from how intense it was. Like before, you wonder how Rafe is going to have you finish. Unlike last time, however, you have no doubt he is going to have you finish.

            “Do you want his cum?” Rafe asks you, still in your ear, still holding onto your hand.

            “Y-yes.” You breath, remembering how much you wanted it last time.

            Sam pulls out of you with a grunt and you can feel him spilling his load across your stomach. It is warm to the touch and you take your free hand and scoop it off of you, eating it up quickly. Sam has a wicked grin on his face as he watches you eat up his cum.

            When you are done, Sam kisses the top of your head and slides off the table. He starts pulling on his clothes.

            “Your turn, rich boy.” He says over his shoulder to Rafe.

            “Come on, love. Over to the chair.” Rafe says, grabbing your hand.

            Your limbs feel heavy and you don’t know why he wants you over in the chair. As if sensing you can’t properly move, Sam wraps his arm around your waist and helps you off the table. You want to tell him thanks but your tongue feels too big for your mouth.

            Rafe is gently pulling you over to the chair he had been sitting at previously. Then he is taking his own clothes off. The candle light is stronger here. You can see the muscles of his chest and his back and when he is finally naked, he sits down on the chair.

            “In my lap. I’m going to fuck you like this.” He says to you.

            You go over to him and he pulls you down in your lap. You are straddling him and can feel his cock pressing against your soaking wet pussy. Your breath hitches at this touch. Rafe trails his fingertips down your cheek.

            “Ready?” He asks you and his voice is hoarse.

            You nod and then he is slipping inside of you. You gasp and bury your face in his neck. His arms are around your waist. Sam is leaning against the table, watching the two of you. You realize he has lit a cigarette and is smoking. You can see the tip of the cigarette glowing in the darkness. Rafe doesn’t seem to care.

            He lets out a small grunt as his cock buries inside of you. Your fingers dig into Rafe’s back as you go still, trying to get used to him inside of you.

            “When you’re ready.” Is all he says to you.

            After a minute or so, followed by a clap of thunder indicating the storm isn’t close to passing yet, you start to ride Rafe. He has one of his hands on the back of your neck and his other hand on your waist as you take his dick. He is watching you with an avid interest and his breathing is heavy.

            Behind you, you can hear Sam walking over. Oh god, if he starts talking dirty too, you are going to lose your fucking mind. You hear him take a drag off his cigarette.

            Then he casually says, “I think you can fuck him better than that, doll.”

            “W-what?” You breath as you move your hips.

            “I saw the way you moved your hips against my dick. Wouldn’t be fair not to give him the same treatment.”

            Rafe’s lips are on your neck, kissing your skin and you can hear him laugh low in your ear, “You should prove him wrong to shut him up. I’ll hold onto you.”

            His arms circle around your waist and you can’t help yourself – you start fucking Rafe in earnest. Each time you bring your hips down, your pussy takes Rafe’s dick completely.

            “That’s better,” Sam says as he watches you, “Not the best though.”

            “Sh-shut up.” You say through gritted teeth.

            You can practically see Sam’s grin even though he is behind you. You try to move harder but all you can do is keep Rafe’s cock buried in you. Your feet can’t touch the floor. You let out a groan of frustration as you try to pick up your pace but fail to.

            “Think she might need some help.” Sam says to Rafe.

            “I think so too. I’ll be generous.”

            You aren’t sure what that means until suddenly Rafe is lifting you up. His cock is still inside you as he carries you into the living room and bends you over the arm rest of the nearest couch. Your ass is in the air and your face is down on the couch. It is completely dark in this room.

            Then Rafe is entering your pussy. His hands are on your waist. Your feet don’t touch the floor here and dangle an inch or two above the ground. This angle feels completely different from the one in the chair.

            Rafe is fucking you furiously like this. Your fingers are gripping the couch cushion as Sam watches the two of you. He finishes one cigarette and lights up another as the storm rages outside.

            “Doesn’t she look good?” Sam asks Rafe as he watches, “You should be getting fucked all the time. She even makes you look half-way decent, Rafe.”

            “Shut up.” He echoes your earlier statement.

            “I-I’m going to-” You say before you moan into the cushion.

            “I think she’s going to cum. I think that’s what she meant.”

            “Of course she’s going to cum.” Rafe says and his voice is as taunt as a wire.

            He slams his cock into you and it hits some sort of pleasure zone from this angle. You gasp and can feel another climax slam through you. All you can do is moan almost deliriously as this second orgasm overtakes you.

            Behind you, Rafe lets out a ragged moan and you can feel him shooting his load across your ass. Your entire body goes limp as you listen to Rafe orgasm.

            After a minute or so, he goes, “Sam, be a friend and get me a towel will you? Unless you want to clean it yourself.”

            “Shut up.” Sam growls – the statement of the night apparently.

            “You can taste me next time.” Rafe says to you as he cleans up.

            Next time. You can hardly imagine what next time will be like. You roll onto the couch and try to catch your breath. Sam hands you your t-shirt which you manage to tug on you. Your entire body feels like it weighs a thousand pounds and is sitting at the bottom of the sea.

            Rafe pulls his clothes on and then smacks Sam’s cigarette out of his hand, “What did I tell you?” He says, irritated, back to regular Rafe.

            “Uhm, that you don’t like it if your clothes aren’t organized by color.”

            “Come on. We’re going back to work. Do you need help getting to bed?” This last question is directed to you.

            “I thought we were done for the night.” Sam protests.

            “Why? When did I say that?”

            You manage to prop yourself up and shake your head, “No, I’m okay. I can find my way to bed.”

            “Great,” Rafe says, all business, “Come on, Sam.”

            Sam lets out a low groan of annoyance and says to you, “Save me.” before following Rafe back to the oak table.

            You watch the two of them leave before standing up to make your way to bed.

            At least you got out of studying that dull notebook, you think to yourself as you head to your room.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long flight, you are finally at your hotel suite with Rafe and Sam. The only thing you feel like doing is taking a shower and go to bed. Of course, that doesn't end up happening.

With a sigh of relief, you drop your backpack to the floor. It had been a long flight and you are happy that you have finally checked into the hotel suite. Your travels had taken Rafe, Sam, and yourself halfway across the world. You are jetlagged and craving a shower.

            Behind you, Rafe is inspecting one of the bedrooms to make sure it is up to his immaculate standards. Sam is already going out on the balcony to lit up a cigarette. On the way out, he turns to look at you.

            “Think Rafe will care if I raid the mini-fridge?” He asks you.

            “If by raid the mini-fridge, you mean ‘buy all the overpriced little bottles of booze in it’, probably.” You reply.

            Sam is pulling out his lighter as he considers this, “Yeah but everything irks him, doesn’t it? I mean, mostly everything.” He winks at you and then goes out on the balcony.

            You are blushing but you go into the other bedroom where your suitcase is already waiting. Sam had a point there. Rafe is always sort of stressed out about something at all times. The only time you have seen him unwind has been the last two challenges the three of you did together.

            The dynamic of the group had changed slightly after the last challenge. The two men seemed to want your approval for any major decisions brought forth in the group. Sam would straight up ask you what you thought you would do. Rafe was a bit subtler. He would never come right out and ask what you wanted to do but would end his observation with an unseen question mark, waiting to hear your thoughts.

            It was different from the last three years. Not like it bothered you. You sort of liked that both Sam and Rafe were looking for your approval. It was something you could have never pictured before.

            You wander into the bathroom and find the largest shower you have ever seen. You strip off your clothes and step inside of it. The shower head alone has so many buttons that it reminded you of a control system for a space ship. After you figure out how to turn on the water, you let yourself enjoy the feeling of it pounding against your skin.

            The twelve-hour flight to get here is already fading from your mind. You’re going to take a shower and then go to bed. The thought of curling up in that giant bed sounds wonderful.

            After about ten minutes in the shower, you suddenly hear, “No. I specifically requested turn down service.”

            To which you hear Sam reply to Rafe with, “What, you can’t turn down your own bed? Seriously?”

            “They also leave mints.” Rafe says in a huff.

            The bathroom door suddenly swings open. You had forgotten to lock it in your haste to get into the shower. The shower glass is clear instead of frosted, leaving you exposed to their gaze.

            “Wow, guys, have you heard of knocking?” You say as you try to cover yourself up although it isn’t as if they haven’t seen you naked before.

            “Sorry, I didn’t hear the water running over Rafe complaining someone didn’t turn down the bedsheets for him.” Sam quips but his gaze is lingering on you.

            Rafe, who had been mid-rant about the turn down service, stumbles slightly over his next sentence, “Sorry – I was making sure the rest of the rooms were alright.”

            Silence settles between you and the two men. It’s been a week since that night the power went out and you all had sex. To pretend you haven’t been thinking about it every day would be a complete lie.

            Last time you were nervous proposing a challenge, but this time the words come to your lips easily, “What about a challenge?”

            Rafe goes, “Sure.” So quickly that you would have grinned if you knew it wouldn’t have embarrassed him.

            At the exact same time, Sam replies with, “What kind?”

            Rafe looks almost aghast with himself for jumping on the challenge so quickly and looks away from the two of you for a few seconds. You can practically hear him thinking to himself, “what the fuck, Rafe”.

            “Nothing too extreme,” You reply, enjoying the attention, “Figured you guys can hop in the shower first and we can figure it out from there.”

            Sam is already yanking off his shirt, “Good idea. I needed a shower anyway.”

            You drink in the sight of Sam as he removes his pants. He is fit and in shape with the bullet hole scars on one side of his toned stomach. You tear your gaze away from him to look at Rafe, who suddenly looks unsure.

            “You don’t want to join?” You ask him.

            “He’s too upset he has to pull down his own sheets.” Sam remarks as he steps into the shower with you.

            Rafe scowls at this, “I can pull down my own sheets.”

            “Are you sure, rich boy?” Sam says but he is slightly distracted as his eyes look you up and down.

            You look at Rafe through the shower glass. He still looks unsure, as if he is embarrassed. You know he wants to join you so you aren’t sure of his hesitation. You press your hands against the glass of the shower and pout at him.

            “Are you not coming in the shower with us?”

            Rafe looks flustered at the fact you are pressing yourself against the glass and pouting. You don’t remember seeing him flustered before. But it does the trick because he grumbles something and starts taking off his clothes.

            Sam is fiddling with the shower controls and you are half concerned that he is going to hit something that will send out bursts of freezing cold water at you. He has moved in front of you and you move his hands away from the controls.

            “Safer if you don’t.” You say to him.

            He laughs at this and then wraps one arm around your waist before pulling you in for a kiss. The touch is welcome and your own lips open almost automatically at the feeling of Sam’s lips against yours.

            Behind you, Rafe has gotten into the shower. You tilt your head to look over at him and lean forward to kiss him as well. For all his attempts not to look eager, he returns the kiss right away. His hand goes to your cheek and cups the side of your face as his tongue slips into your mouth.

            Then the kiss breaks and you turn back to Sam, “The soap behind you, please.”

            He stares at you lustfully, clearly not hearing you. His hands are trailing down your hips and you can feel his hard dick already pressing against your thigh.

            “Sam,” Rafe says behind you impatiently, “The bottle of soap. Hand it to her, idiot.”

            He snaps out of his gaze and hands you the bottle of hotel soap. Rafe takes it out of your hands before you can open it. He puts some in a washcloth and you can feel him start rubbing your back with the soap.

            In front of you, Sam doesn’t seem too concerned with the soap. He is kissing along your neck as Rafe’s hands travel down your back. Being smushed between two hot guys is making your head swim.

            Sam’s hand travels down to your pussy where he gently probes your lips with his fingers. Between the hot water hitting your skin, Rafe pressed up against you from behind and Sam’s finger entering your pussy, you can hardly think straight.

            His finger plays with your clit a little and you let out a small shiver. Rafe has his own lips pressing against your neck. He is watching Sam finger you and wraps his arms around your waist as if to help keep you standing up.

            His finger enters your pussy and he starts to slowly pump it inside of you. His lips are brought down on yours. Your tongues press together. You can feel Rafe, hard behind you, as he holds onto you.

            Sam’s thumb circles around your clit and you let out a small whimper into his mouth. You can feel Rafe smiling against your skin.

            “What do you think, Rafe? Should I make her cum yet?”

            Rafe gives a small shake of his head, “No, I don’t think so. Not quite yet.”

            His thumb rubs across your clit again as he says, “You heard Rafe. You can’t cum yet.”

            “I didn’t think Rafe was giving the orders here.” You managed to say as his finger buries deeper inside of you.

            Sam grins, “Ah, she’s got you there.”

            You move your hand to Sam’s cock and grab it, starting to jerk him off. He lets out a small moan and grunts as you start to move your hand up and down over his thick shaft.

            In your ear, Rafe says, “This doesn’t seem very far.”

            “Oh, are you feeling left out?” You ask him, “I seem to remember you didn’t even want to come into the shower with us.”

            He makes a low growl from the back of his throat and reaches around, moving Sam’s hand away from you. Then he turns you around so you are facing him instead of Sam, who lets out a noise of protest as your hand leaves his cock.

            Then Rafe is sliding to his knees to the shower floor. Before you can say anything, he has his face buried in your pussy and is running his tongue down your slit. You let out a moan of surprise. Sam, as if sensing you are going to topple over, holds onto your waist. You press one of your hands against the shower wall.

            Rafe’s tongue is deep in your pussy, moving down to your hole. He has buried his tongue as far as it can go inside of you, as if he is eager to taste you. Then he drags his tongue up to your clit, pressing his tongue against it before flicking his tongue over it.

            With your other hand, you are gripping Rafe’s hair. Sam is kissing your neck and watching Rafe eat you out. The water is still hot and steam has started to fill up the shower.

            “I think he’s going to make you cum.” Sam whispers in your ear.

            You can’t even reply because Rafe has started gently sucking on your clit. In between sucking on it, he then rolls his tongue across as well. The sensation is too much. You shudder and before you know it, you are climaxing.

            Rafe moans against your pussy and his tongue is in your hole now. It is as if he is trying to lap up the flavor of you, wanting more of you. All you can do is move your pussy against his face as you cum.

            When your orgasm finally subsides, he gets to his feet and presses his lips against yours. You can taste yourself on him.

            “I think I’ve had enough of the shower, what about you?” Sam asks you in your ear.

            You nod, still breathless. Sam turns off the water and Rafe opens the shower door, grabbing your hand. The three of you barely make it to the bed before Sam is kissing you again. His hands are roving over your body as you stumble and fall backwards on the bed.

            Sam is on top of you, pressing his warm body against yours. The three of you are still soaking wet from the shower and you run your fingers through his wet hair. You are expecting Rafe to watch but instead he gets into the bed with the two of you.

            When your kiss breaks with Sam, Rafe turns your face to his and kisses you. Sam is spreading your thighs apart and is sliding his cock into you. You like the feeling of him filling you up and let out a sigh of pleasure.

            You press your lips harder against Rafe as Sam begins to fuck you. Even though you are being fucked by him, you want Rafe too. It is a desire in you that is only growing with each passing second that Sam has his dick in you and Rafe has his tongue in your mouth.

            You reach out for Rafe who seems to understand what you want. He gets on his knees and you grab for his dick. As Sam fucks you, you are sliding your tongue up and down Rafe’s dick.

            “Pretty sure this is like, a major sin.” Sam grunts as he thrusts into you.

            “You can tap out at any time then.” Rafe remarks as you swirl your tongue over the head of his cock, causing him to groan.

            “No way, rich boy, you need to learn how to share.”

            At this, you laugh, “Both of you shut up and fuck me.”

            “Well, if the queen demands it…” Sam says and starts to fuck you even harder.

            As Sam fucks you into the mattress, you take Rafe’s cock into your mouth. He is holding onto the headboard with one hand, his head rolled back as you suck his dick. Your mouth is stuffed full of his cock and you love it. You love having Sam filling you up and Rafe in your mouth. It is incredibly dirty and for some reason you only want more.

            After a few minutes of this, Rafe pulls out of your mouth. You make a disgruntled noise and you see him smirk in the low light of the bedroom. Then he pushes Sam’s shoulder.

            “Move.”

            “What?” Sam grunts, clearly engrossed in his current task.

            “Are you deaf? Move.”

            Sam mumbles a curse word and slides out of you. Rafe pulls you towards him and kisses you. Then he is laying down and pulling you on top of him so you can ride him. You take his cock easily, sinking down on it until he is fully inside of you. You let out a moan and start riding him.

            Next to you, Sam has gotten up enough so that you can suck him off as you ride Rafe. You take his cock in your mouth and go to move your hands to hold onto it. But Rafe grabs your hands so you can’t use them.

            “Like that,” He says, his voice strained, “Just like that.”

            He starts to pump his cock into you as you bounce between his dick and Sam’s cock shoved in your mouth. Your mouth can hardly wrap around his thick cock but you don’t care. Your tongue is pressed against the side of his dick as you bob your head up and down on it.        

            Rafe is fucking you harder now. He has your hands against your own waist and is holding onto them as he jerks his hips upwards so his cock hits you deeper and deeper.

            “You look so good.” Sam grunts as you move your head up and down on his dick, your lips sliding along his cock.

            You try to reply but you are muffled by his dick and move your mouth off his cock, “It’s sort of cute how you two think you are in control of all of this.”

            At this, you can see Sam’s eyes lit up before he laughs, “Big words for someone taking the two of us right now.”

            You smirk and roll your tongue across the head of his cock, making him moan, “Hmm, maybe, but I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be feeling these things without me. Isn’t that right, Rafe?”

            You are curious to see what he says in reply. Rafe, who normally likes to be in control of everything and everyone, thrusts inside your pussy even harder.

            Then he grunts, “That’s right.”

            You look up at Sam and beam, “See?”

            Before he can reply, Rafe is sliding out of you and moving you off of him. The sudden movement throws you off as you are on your back again. Then Rafe slides over you. Yet instead of fucking you, three of his fingers enter your pussy and bury inside of you.

            He starts to vigorously finger fuck you, so hard that it is almost as if you are being fucked by a cock. His other hand goes to your hair and he gently grabs it, moving your head backwards.

            All of this happens in the span of a few seconds, making your body go into overdrive. Rafe is watching you with his eyes wide as his fingers are jammed inside of your pussy.

            “And I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be feeling these things without Sam or I,” Rafe says in a low voice as his fingers hit the button inside of you that makes you go crazy, “So, don’t get too cocky.”

            “R-rafe, I’m –” You let out a strangled gasp for air as the pleasure rolls over you.

            He replies in a matter of fact tone, “You’re going to cum again. I know.”

            Then his fingers ram inside of you, enough to send you over the edge again. You gasp and arch your back, cumming over his fingers. Sam is watching you the entire time, stroking his cock as you cum. You shudder and close your eyes tightly. This orgasm is somehow even more intense than the last one and all you can do is give yourself over to the pleasure.

            When you come down from it, Rafe smiles at you and licks his fingers clean. You reach out for Sam, who moves towards you. Still lying down, you jerk off his cock, knowing that they are both close to finishing.

            Sam grunts and you look up at him, admiring his body and the way he looks when he is close to cumming. His cock is throbbing and warm in your hand, still wet from your mouth and your pussy as your hand moves over it.

            “I want to taste you.” You whisper to him.

            He grunts and you put the head of his cock in your mouth. Then he is cumming. Your mouth is filled with his cum and you swallow it quickly, liking the taste of it, liking the fact it is Sam.

            You swallow all of it and Sam practically collapses back into the bed, out of breath. Rafe leans over and kisses you again, apparently not caring that you have Sam’s cum on your lips. He is jerking himself off as he kisses you. Your mouths are pressed together greedily as Rafe makes a noise of pleasure against your mouth, muffled.

            Then you can feel Rafe’s cum shooting across your stomach. He cums, shivering hard as you press your arms against his chest. Then your fingers trail down to your own stomach, where you scoop up his cum with your finger tips and suck it off. Rafe watches you with eyes wide, entranced by you licking up his cum.

            When you are done, he rolls over to the other side of you, trying to catch his breath. Between the jet lag and the fucking, you are exhausted. Sam has already fallen asleep. Rafe’s eyes are already closing.

            “Hey,” Sam suddenly says, as if he just jolted awake, “We didn’t come up with a challenge.”

            Sleep is already grabbing at you and you mumble something in reply.

            Next to you, Rafe replies groggily, “Who cares?”

            “Good point.” Sam replies.

            The three of you fall silent. You think that both Sam and Rafe have fallen asleep and are heading there yourself when Sam yet again breaks the silence.

            “Rafe,” He says and when Rafe doesn’t reply right away, he goes, “Rafe, hey.”

            “What?” Rafe snaps, clearly annoyed.

            There is a pause and then Sam goes, “You gonna sleep okay? Without someone pulling down your sheets for you?”

            You stifle a laugh as Rafe picks up the nearest pillow and tosses it over to hit Sam in the face.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the weeks that have passed since the first challenge, there is one thing you have wanted to try but have been too nervous to suggest. Now, however, on a whim, you want to see if you can make it happen. Will you be able to convince Sam and Rafe to interact together as part of a challenge?

“Sam, are you listening to me?”

            “No, not really.”

            You look up from your book to see Rafe leaning forward slightly and Sam busy with lighting another cigarette. The three of you are outside a bar which Sam has dragged you to. Originally, it was supposed to be to blow off some steam. Instead, Rafe, always fixated on things, has been talking endlessly about the new item he is trying to track down.

            “Oh my god, Rafe, enough,” Sam finally says with a groan, “We’ve been here an hour and I’m only on my first beer. You’re talking way too much.”

            Rafe’s jaw clenches and he leans back in his chair, drumming his fingers against the table. A band strikes up in the bar, loud and noisy, and the music pours out onto the street. You count to three – and on the third count, Rafe stands up.

            “Too loud here. I can’t stand it.”

            Sam rolls his eyes and throws some money down on the table before the three of you leave. It is Saturday night and downtown is crowded. As you weave through the crowd, you can tell Rafe is bothered by the number of people floating around you.

            Sam picks up his pace and rests his hand on his arm, slightly pulling him off to the side. You watch with interest. Honestly, every interaction between the two of them you have been watching with an avid interest lately.

            Even though you have slept with both Sam and Rafe a few times now, for some reason you can’t get the idea of the two of them touching each other out of your head. There is no rhyme or reason to it except that you can see the way they glance at each other sometimes. You are convinced there is an interest there that you could spark if you worded it properly. And yes, you can admit to yourself that you are interested in watching it too. Convincing them to touch each other would be the ultimate challenge.

            It is with this in mind that the three of you cut through the crowd as Sam leads you down an alleyway.

            “I think we can cut through here to get to the hotel before the king gets a headache.” Sam jokes.

            “I don’t like crowds.” Rafe says stiffly as you walk next to him.

            Yet the shortcut proves to be a dead end. Sam is scratching his head, mumbling that he swore this was a shortcut as Rafe berates him for leading him down to a dead end.

            “What about a challenge?” You suddenly ask them, causing them both to fall silent.

            Sam looks intrigued but Rafe’s face scrunches up in annoyance, “What? Here?”

            “We haven’t ever done anything outside before.” You point out.

            “Yeah, that’s true.” Sam replies and you can tell by the glint in his eye that he is already interested – mostly because he doesn’t know what you are going to suggest.

            “No, I want to get back to the hotel first.”

            “Why, are you scared?” You ask him.

            Rafe turns around to stare at you. He looks incredibly annoyed as he replies, “What?”

            “Are you scared? About what my challenge might be?” You say to him, knowing it will irritate him.

            He goes over to you and lowers his voice, “Am I scared about fucking you? No. I am never scared about fucking you because I know exactly how to fuck you.”

            Well, you think to yourself, here goes nothing. With a quick glance at Sam, who is still waiting for the challenge to be announced, you clear your throat.

            “What if – what if it isn’t me that wants to be fucked?”

            Both Sam and Rafe look confused and thrown off by this.

            “What does that mean?” Sam asks you.

            You stumble over your words, already regretting this crazy idea, “My challenge – my idea is that one of you has to get the other off.”

            The words hang in the air. For a few seconds, there is only silence in your group. In the distance, at the end of the alley, you can hear muffled music from the bars. They are overlapping each other and the din threatens to give you a headache as you look at the two men. Maybe you really fucked the dynamic up now.

            “Here?” Sam finally says, looking around, “Out here?”

            “Yes, here,” Rafe snaps over his shoulder, “She wouldn’t have suggested it here if she meant in the hotel. She even said it was an outside challenge.”

            “Hey, don’t take it out on me that you’re interested.” Sam deadpans.

            Your eyes widen at this as Rafe turns around, “I am not interested.”

            “Yeah, sure,” He replies and lights up a cigarette, taking a long drag off of it, “Get each other off how?”

            This is directed at you but before you can answer, Rafe goes, “You can’t really be considering this.”

            “It’s a challenge. She purposed the challenge. I’m not going to back down from the challenge. You can, though, and I can take it as a win,” He blows smoke out of his mouth before taking another drag, “Pretty sure I can think of a good prize. Money, mostly.”

            Rafe’s mouth goes in a thin line and he crosses his arms before turning to you, “What are the requirements?”

            You hadn’t actually thought you’d get this far but you make it up on the spot, “Blowjob. Here. Until the other person finishes.”

            “And what, you get to watch?” Sam asks.

            “Maybe I’ll help.” You say before you can think it through.

            At this, both men suddenly look interested. Typical. Then they look at each other before quickly looking away. Sam has technically already agreed to it so this hinges on Rafe. With his arms still crossed, he shrugs.

            “Fine. But I’m not going down on you.” He says to Sam.

            “Hey, why not?”

            “I’m not ruining my pants. They’ll get filthy on this ground.” He says, pointing to the cobblestones of the alleyway.

            Sam looks down at his own jeans, which are so faded it is amazing they aren’t ripped. The edges are frayed and you wonder how long he’s had the jeans for. Then he looks around the alleyway, which is luckily pretty clean as far as alleyways go. There are tons of old boxes thrown back here from the businesses that didn’t want them but no actual trash.

            Off against one wall is a group of large boxes, stacked on top of each other which would give the three of you cover in case anyone wanders down here.

            “So, what, I have to go down on you?” Sam replies.

            “Uh, I guess so because I’m not going down on you,” Rafe snaps, “Unless you want to back down.”

            “What? You didn’t even want to do this a minute ago. Now that you don’t have to do any work, you’re all for it.” Sam says, crushing his cigarette underneath his foot.

            Rafe looks as if he is going to make a witty comeback when you step in between the two of them, “Guys, can you stop fighting? The challenges aren’t meant to be for fighting.”

            “Easy for you to say,” Sam says, “You won’t be doing any work either.”

            “Hey, I said I might help.”

            “No might. You have to help.”

            The urge to see the two of them actually do this is too strong for you to resist. You really want it, you realize, more than you had previously thought. So, you nod your head.

            Sam relaxes slightly and looks at Rafe, “Alright, well…” He gestures to the wall where Rafe looks over.

            “This is really beneath me.” Rafe says to you and his tone sounds so snobby that you can hardly suppress a giggle.

            He glares and goes over to the wall where no one can see him from the pile of boxes blocking the way. He looks nervous, you realize, and you wonder if it’s because he secretly wants it.

            “Well?” He says to Sam impatiently.

            “So romantic.” Sam grumbles before going over to Rafe.

            You hover near the two of them, glancing back at the entrance of the alleyway. A few people are walking by but no one glances down. You look back at Sam and Rafe who are now standing very close together. Waves of tension are rolling both men.

            “Should I say ‘no homo’ before this?” Sam suddenly jokes and Rafe groans in annoyance, “Alright, settle down. So eager.”

            Sam slides down to his knees in front of Rafe’s pants. He looks a little nervous but both men look intrigued. You feel as if someone is sitting on your chest. Nothing has even happened yet but you are extremely turned on.

            Very slowly, Sam unzips Rafe’s pants and then goes, “Well, no warm-up is needed, I guess.”

            “I would appreciate it if you stopped speaking for the rest of this.” His tone is hostile and for a second, you don’t know why.

            Then you see. Sam has pulled Rafe’s dick out of his underwear and he is already hard. You look over at Rafe and you swear that he is blushing. For once in Sam’s life, he was mercifully silent.

            “Are you going to gawk or are you going to get over here?” Rafe says to you and points in front of him.

            “Jesus, Rafe, I’m starting to think you just want to be serviced.” You reply as you get to your knees next to Sam.

            Sam hesitates and says to you quietly, “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

            “In general or in here?” You mumble back and before anyone can keep stalling, you reach out and grab Rafe’s cock.

            He lets out a small gasp of surprise at the sudden contact. But by then you are already dragging your tongue down the underside of his dick down to his balls. Sam is watching you, entranced as you roll your tongue up the length of him and then take the tip of his cock in your mouth. Rafe lets out a quiet sigh as you suck the tip of him.

            Then you remove your mouth and look at Sam, nodding for him to try. He hesitates only for a moment before he takes a hold of Rafe’s dick. Then his own lips are wrapping around the tip of Rafe’s dick. He closes his eyes tightly as you watch him.

            Apparently, very little instruction is needed. It is like you were hoping – Sam takes over very quickly. He goes from just licking the tip to trying to fit as much of Rafe’s dick into his mouth. You glance up at Rafe, who has his eyes closed and is breathing hard. You don’t say anything. You don’t want to snap either one of them out of what is going on as if you would upset a delicate balance.

            Rafe’s cock slips out of Sam’s mouth with a soft popping noise and he looks taken aback with himself and how much he had gotten into it.

            “Take more of it.” Rafe suddenly says to your surprise.

            But Sam apparently doesn’t care that Rafe is giving orders because he actually listens. Without saying anything, he is back on his cock, actively sucking it. You can see his tongue on the base of Rafe’s dick as he tries to fit more of him in his mouth. You are holding your own breath, feeling yourself growing more aroused as you watch Sam suck Rafe off.

            Rafe lets out a grunt and his hand goes to Sam’s head. His fingers wrap around Sam’s hair as his dick pops out of his mouth. There is something so extremely dirty about this entire situation – the fact you are all outside, the fact that Sam and Rafe are getting so into it, the sight of Sam holding Rafe’s dick which is covered in pre-cum and spit, that it takes everything you can not to touch yourself on the spot.

            “Again,” Rafe says, his voice taunt, “More.”

            And again you watch Sam take Rafe’s dick as deep as he can get it. It hits the back of his throat and he gags slightly but it doesn’t seem to stop him. Rafe opens his eyes and looks down at Sam. His eyes looked glazed over with lust. His hand is still on Sam’s head as he takes his dick.

            Then Sam pulls you over, snapping you out of your focused fog.

            “Your turn.” He says gruffly.

            You are more than happy to take a turn sucking Rafe off. His cock is slippery and warm, hard as a rock, as your lips engulf it. Rafe, who is trying to be quiet, is letting his control slip rapidly. His eyes are closed and his head is rolling back against the wall as you suck his dick.

            “You can do better than that.” Sam says in your ear.

            Then his hands are on your hand and he is gently shoving your mouth down Rafe’s cock. Your mouth stretches out around his girth, taking him deeper in your mouth before Sam’s hands fall from your head.

            Rafe’s cock slips out of your mouth and the tip of it brushes against your lips. Sam leans over and runs his cock down one side. You mimic him and bring your tongue down the other side. Above you, Rafe lets out a strangled moan and his cock twitches.

            “I think our friend is close.” Sam says huskily to you as he looks up at him.

            You don’t reply because you are bobbing your head up and down Rafe’s cock again. Your mind is a haze and you can’t remember the last time you were this turned on. You feel his cock twitch in your mouth and then Rafe is pulling your head away.

            “No,” He says, shaking his head, out of breath, a few locks of hair falling in front of his eyes, “Sam has to take it. That’s the challenge.”

            Sam brushes your hands off of Rafe’s cock and takes him in his mouth. With one of his hands, he jerks him off as he sucks him. Rafe is moaning and his hips are moving a little in time with Sam’s movements. Then his hand is on Sam’s head again and he is cumming.

            Sam doesn’t move. Instead, he takes Rafe’s load down his throat with his eyes closed. He makes a small noise in the back of his throat as he takes his entire load. You can only stare, biting your bottom lip as you watch Sam drink every drop of Rafe’s cum.

            Then he lets go of Rafe’s cock who is still coming down from his climax. Rafe is out of breath but Sam is looking at you. He gets to his feet and pulls you up as well before pushing you against the wall next to Rafe.

            “I’m going to fuck you now.” Sam says sternly to you and your heart skips a beat.

            Next to you, Rafe grins, his eyes still closed, “Fuck her good and then I will.”

            This definitely was not part of the challenge but you don’t care. Sam’s fingers are lifting up your skirt and then you hear his jeans unzip. You are pressed up against the alleyway wall as Sam lifts you up for you to wrap your legs around his waist.

            Then his cock is sliding into you in one solid motion. You gasp as his hard dick fills you up. You grabbed the back of his t-shirt as you take his dick. Sam takes your hands and pins them over your head. Stuck between Sam and the wall, all you can do is take his dick.

            Down the alleyway, one of the doors open. Two people are talking in a language you don’t understand. They have probably come out her for a smoke break. Rafe, ever attentive, grabs his phone and steps out into the alleyway, in view of the two men.

            Sam doesn’t stop fucking you. The only thing he changes is that he covers your mouth with his hand to keep you quiet. His cock is buried deep into your pussy and you can hear his ragged breathing in your ear as he thrusts into you.

            “Shitty cellphone service,” Rafe says to the two men casually, as if Sam hadn’t just made him cum and as if Sam isn’t fucking you against the wall right now, “Thought it’d be better down here.”

            The men reply but you don’t hear them. You hear them toss something to the ground, a box or garbage maybe? And then they go back inside. Thank god it wasn’t a smoke break.

            Rafe comes back near the two of you and leans against the wall as if he is going to ask you about the weather, “Don’t you look pretty?” He says to you as Sam pounds into your pussy.

            “She does, doesn’t she?” Sam agrees as he lowers his hand and you moan in pleasure.

            “S-Sam,” You gasp, “I’m going to cum.”

            With your hands still pinned over your head, Sam grins, “Good. Cum all over my cock for me.”

            You bury your face in Sam’s neck and feel your orgasm roll through you. Your fingers curl against the back of his t-shirt, balling it up as you cum. You are trying to rock against his dick but you can hardly move.

            You feel Sam shudder and then he groans in your ear, cumming inside of you. You can feel him filling you up with his cum as you climax together.

            Then he pulls out of you, holding you steady so you don’t fall. Your limbs feel as if they weigh a thousand pounds and you flatten your hands against the wall to hold yourself up. Sam kisses your forehead before Rafe moves in front of you.

            “Are you ready for me?” He asks you.

            Too tired to talk, you nod breathlessly.

            Rafe grins, “This is why I like you so much.”

            As Sam stands watch, Rafe turns you around to face the wall and then hikes your skirt up around your waist. From watching you and Sam fuck, he has gotten hard again. With his hands on your waist, you feel his dick enter your wet pussy, still warm from Sam’s cum.

            The angle, being bent against the wall like this, feels amazing. You have nothing to hold onto you so you keep your hands flat against the wall. Rafe curls up against your back as his hands grip your waist. He is thrusting in you like this as his hands dig into your skin.

            “You look so good like this,” He breaths in your ear as take his cock, “You wanted this, didn’t you?”

            “Yes.” You breath as his dick makes soft sucking noises as he fucks you.

            “We should all probably admit these challenges aren’t really challenges anymore, right?” His voice is in your ear, slinking up your spine with each thrust.

            “Yes.” You repeat as his hand moves around to your clit, rolling his finger over it in a circular motion, making you shiver.

            “The challenges are just a nice pretense for us all to fuck each other,” He grunts, “Right, Sam?”

            Sam has lit up a cigarette as he glances down the alleyway before nodding his head in agreement, “Sounds about right.”

            “You liked making him suck me off, didn’t you? You liked watching?” Rafe continues on relentlessly as his cock plows into you and his finger rolls across your clit.

            You can’t even reply because you feel as if you are going to cum again. Your eyes are closed tightly and all you can focus on is how fucking fantastic it all feels.

            “Think she’s a bit overwhelmed.” Sam says in between taking a drag on his cigarette.

            Rafe picks up his speed in which he is rubbing your clit and then it is too much. Again, you are cumming. You moan and rock back on Rafe’s dick, taking it as far as you can take it as you climax. You hear his breath hitch and then he is cumming as well. He pulls out of you, cumming across your ass as he grunts.

            You are out of breath and feel as if you will faint on the spot when Rafe goes, “Sam? You wanna clean it up?”

            You are taken back to the second time you slept with them, when Rafe had made a similar joke and Sam had been disgusted.      

            This time, however, Sam comes over to you, forces Rafe to hold his cigarette and then gets down, cleaning Rafe’s cum off your ass. If you weren’t already so spent, that itself would be enough to want to go for another round.

            When he is done, you feel him help hold you up as you yank your skirt down. You are winded and want to sleep for about fifty years.

            “Take your cigarette.” Rafe says, disgusted, shoving the cigarette back to Sam.

            “What, fucking in alleyways is okay but smoking is just too much?” He jokes as he puts it in between his mouth.

            Rafe, already slipping back into typical Rafe mode, looks down the alleyway, “Can we get back to the hotel now, please?”

            “Yeah, your majesty, settle down.” Sam replies.

            Sam holds out his hand for you to hold onto you. Mumbling a tired thanks, you hold onto it as the three of you head out of the alleyway.

            Okay, so there won’t be any more challenges. But Rafe was right – at least you won’t have to come up with anymore pretenses for why you all have to sleep together.


End file.
